Due in part to an enclosed nature of an automobile cabin, there is a need to control the environment within the cabin to minimize unpleasant odors. Various apparatuses are known in the art for minimizing these odors. One of such apparatus includes a cardboard structure that is scented. Typically, such an apparatus may be removably hanged from an automobile's rear-view mirror. The hanged apparatus may dispense scent to minimize unpleasant odors in the automobile cabin. However, conventional apparatuses are lacking in their ability to hold and dispense aromatic odor for a long duration, and therefore do not permit sustained use. Further, such conventional apparatuses may also interfere with a field of vision of a driver of the automobile due to the installation on the rear-view mirror.
Furthermore, such conventional apparatuses do not permit a user to adjust rate or intensity at which the scent emanates therefrom. Thus the conventional apparatuses are not able to adopt different environmental conditions in the automobile cabin. Also, the conventional apparatuses because of their structural configuration are not capable of enhancing aesthetic look of the environment, wherever installed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus that is capable of varying flow or intensity of a scent in order to adopt different environmental conditions in an automobile cabin. Furthermore, there exists need for an apparatus capable of increasing aesthetic look of the environment, wherever installed.